


Belts

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/OC fics [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Maria is a Savior, loyal and true, but her feelings for Simon and Negan may run deeper than just simple attraction. The only problem is she's never been with a man before, let alone two.





	1. Chapter 1

Maria was driving an old but reliable blue pick-up truck covered in pollen. Her boss Negan was in the passenger seat next to her, the barbed-wire baseball bat Lucille across his lap. In the backseat, Laura and Dwight were crammed with their knees pressed into both Maria’s and Negan’s backs. Dwight was navigating, the map crinkling in his hand, held up so high that when Maria glanced in the overhanging rearview mirror at him his scarred face was hidden. Laura was napping next to him, her neck awkwardly propped on the window. In the truck bed was Skinny Joey on a mounted machine gun that was mainly for show as they only had one sleeve of bullets left for it. 

Behind their truck was Simon’s jeep where he drove with Arat, David, and Gary as his passengers. They were searching for a lost community. The community had been one of the one’s under Negan’s and the Savior’s protection until they had rebelled against them. Needless to say, they lost, and to make an example of them Negan had ever man – boys over the age of 12 included – killed for their stupidity and insubordination.

The only reason the women weren’t killed was because none of the fighters had been women. That community had distinctly followed gender roles to the point that Maria thought it was idiotic. Few of the women knew how to defend themselves from the Dead-Alives or other people. They could barely handle guns, and they weren’t even allowed guns by the men. Negan recognized that the women were seemingly innocent and still useful – after all, it was only the women who did the actually farming, which is what Negan wanted from the community anyway.

Well, now they weren’t going to get their fresh produce from them anymore because the women had packed up overnight and left. Negan took this small group looking for them, scouting. These women were good at covering their tracks. Negan himself was on this voyage because he was angry that an entire community could just disappear out from under his nose. Part of him suspected that a few of his Saviors let the women go out of pity, which is why he brought along those he trusted the most – namely the loyal Arat, Simon his right-hand man, and steadfast Maria. Negan also brought along only three of his best fighters: Laura, Skinny Joey, David, and Gary. Mostly, they were there because Negan believed that they could handle the inexperienced women. Besides, Negan wanted his three top Savior women to prove a point that they were not monsters and that if these women were good enough, they could become Saviors, too, one day. Dwight, one of the newest Saviors, was brought mainly because he was familiar with the area as he lived here before the Dead became Alive again.

Maria was considered one of Negan’s most loyal Saviors because if Negan said jump, she was would do it with a backflip (if she could a backflip). As for the others, she was friends with them all – except Skinny Joey, David and Gary, who she was a little unfamiliar with. David was the only one to give her the creeps, so she avoided him when she could. He always kept some extra rope around, and Maria really didn’t like that. Maria didn’t mind Dwight, she admired his tenacity, and the way he was so eager to prove himself was almost cute.

Still, he wasn’t exactly her type as she preferred older men – much older, like Negan and Simon. She hadn’t done anything about it, though, considering herself not attractive enough and too young. It was surprising to most people that she even was a Savior considering she was one of the youngest at 23 (to her estimation) and she was not exactly the fittest. Most of the other Saviors had the same muscled physique or mean look or covered in tattoos. Meanwhile, Maria was average height, nondescript brown eyes and black hair and dark olive skin, and overweight with glasses to boot. There were no noticeable scars, and her youthfulness spoke of naivety – and she did smile at strangers. That didn’t mean Maria was weak or susceptible to manipulation.

Early on, Maria had learned how to handle herself in any situation; she kept herself alive so far, but that didn’t mean she became a dick in the process. Though she was compassionate, Maria was still a Savior because she recognized difficult situations when she saw it and knew that this mafia-style of ruling was the best way to rebuild society. Having witnessed Negan’s unusual styles of executions and punishments consisting of bashing brains and burning faces, she was still here, unshakeable like a rock.

It impressed Simon enough that he offered her Savior status and she took it without ever looking back. She didn’t let the power go to her head, and that meant she moved up the ranks quickly until she was one of the top. Negan could trust her not to usurp or disobey him, and she was competent in any task assigned. In turn, Maria lived comfortably, and didn’t once have trouble sleeping from her choices. She quite easily lied in the bed she made.

Trusted so much that Negan allowed her to drive, Maria kept an eye out for anything as she drove at a reasonable speed, slow enough to look for signs of the women but fast enough to not let anything catch up and surprise them. Despite the four-wheel drive of the truck and Maria’s carefulness, the going was a little bumpy considering how misshapen the dirt road was without proper care and management. Laura was startled awake when her forehead slammed a little too hard on the window. “Shit! What the hell, Maria? Didn’t you get your license before the world ended?”

Used to the cracks about her age by now, Maria glanced back at Laura and deliberate jerked the wheel, causing Laura to hit her head again. “Whoops. Sorry, Laura,” Maria half-heartedly apologized, and beside her Negan threw his head back and laughed, pausing in polishing Lucille.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Negan suddenly commanded Maria when he had stopped laughing. He pointed his ungloved hand at an abandoned and dilapidated house a little further off the main road. “That’s where we’ll hole up tonight. Seems like a good enough shit hole.”

Obediently, Maria tapped the break and turned the truck towards the shit hole. Even though it was the apocalypse, she used her turn signal so that Simon driving his jeep behind her would follow. Of course, he dutifully did without even radioing up with a question. Good, ol’ Simon.

Rolling up quietly to the house, Maria parked and so did Simon, cutting off their engines and lights. They all hopped out of their vehicles, weapons in hand. Gary and David took point to clear the house while the others waited outside. Skinny Joseph did a perimeter check, and told Negan the place was normal. When both Gary and David came back out they were both leading three Dead-Alives to be killed outside, that way the mess could be minimized in where they were going to stay the night. Maria stepped up with her machete and dispatched them quickly, dragging them around the house in a semicircle to act as a deterrent to both people who wanted to avoid Dead-Alives and then other Dead-Alives to mask the human scent. Gary and David went back inside with Laura and Arat, searching for any supplies. This was all routine procedure that took less than fifteen minutes.

With that finished, Negan propped his trusty Lucille up on his shoulder. “Anything good shit eating in there or are we shit outta luck?”

“There were canned vegetables,” Arat spoke up, “Corn, green beans, baked beans, kidney beans, basically any kind of beans you want.” Nodded her head in the direction of the now firmly deceased, she explained, “They were hiding there with a bite in all of them before they turned. We found 12 cans in their bags. The bags are inside.”

“One can apiece,” Negan told them all, sweeping his gaze over everyone there. “The extra three we take with us. One more day of looking and if we don’t find the fuckers, then fuck them. I wanna go home and fuck my wives.” Looking particularly at Dwight, Negan tilted his head and added with a smirk, “One new wife in particular.” Cowed, Dwight bowed his head, hiding his anger, and Maria admired his control.

Licking his lips, pleased with Dwight’s reaction, Negan continued, “Laura, since you slept in the truck like a lazy-ass instead of keeping a look out for the shitheads, I’m guessing you won’t mind staying awake tonight on guard duty in the truck.” Like Dwight, Laura ducked her head, mostly out of shame then anger. “If you need a break, wake up Skinny Joey to take a shift.”

Sweeping his eyes over them once more, Maria burned under his lingering gaze before Negan seemingly nodded to himself, satisfied. “Alright, let’s go stuff our fucking faces.”

“Wait,” Gary said, holding up a backpack that he had clutched to his chest, “we also found this.” Instead of tossing the backpack at Negan like Maria expected him to, Gary walked over to Negan showed him the backpack, holding it open for inspection.

Taking a peek, Negan smiled widely before he clapped Gary on the shoulder. “Well, shit, it’s gonna be a fucking party with all that booze in there.” Reaching in his gloved hand, Negan pulled out a bottle of tequila, the worm still clearly visible inside. “I’m not waiting to open this shit up when we’re back at the Sanctuary. We’ll have it all tonight.” He shot Laura a pointed look, “You take it easy on this shit, though.”

At the sight of the tequila bottle, there were small cheers that went up before the Saviors clambered inside. Laura remained outside on guard duty, and as Maria passed her on her way inside, Laura asked, “Hey, can you bring me a can?”

Even though earlier they had been sniping at each other, Maria shrugged, not one to hold a grudge. “Sure.” Inside, the others were crowded in the living room, both Negan and Simon on an armchair each in front of the fireplace, which lacked a fire. Pushed against a wall, Dwight and Arat shared a loveseat. Opposite of them, the couch was taken up by the other three men, so Maria was left with the floor. Unbothered, she grabbed a can of kidney beans for Laura and a can of French-cut green beans for herself, standing and waiting for the can opener to make its way around. Also, making its way around was one of the bottles of tequila, but Maria wasn’t quite as eager for that having never drank before anyway.

Awkwardly waiting for the can opener, Maria was startled when Negan suddenly told her, “I limited everyone to one can a-fucking-piece, Maria.” At Negan’s words, Simon turned to look at her, too, quirking an eyebrow, his face clearly communicating to Maria his concern. With the way the furniture was positioned, the armchairs had their backs to the rest of the room while the loveseat and couch were angled toward an TV with what used to a state of the art entertainment system. Because of this, the others were too distracted to notice, concentrating more on passing the bottle back and forth than actually eating their beans.

“One can is for Laura, sir,” Maria explained quietly, “She’s outside keeping watch, and I thought I’d bring her dinner to her.”

Nodding in understanding, Negan sat back in his chair again, gingerly eating his black beans. “Well, fucking thanks for that Maria. You always think of everything.”

Fighting back a blush at his praise, Maria looked over at Simon who gave her a look of approval when she caught his eye. After that, Simon passed her the can opener and she opened Laura’s can first and headed back outside to her. When Maria came back, her can was already open, but her green beans seemingly untouched. Glancing up at Simon, Maria saw him packing away the can opener. “That’s nice of you Simon,” she thanked him as she lowered herself to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Picking up her can, she crawled over and gently dumped the excess water out in the fireplace, kneeling before it. “It’s so warm at night this time of year, we won’t need a fire,” Maria explained herself again, looking back over her shoulder and catching Simon’s and then Negan’s eye. Both of the men nodded at her before going back to their cans, trying to pick out their food using their fingers without cutting themselves on the edges.

Shaking her head, Maria picked up the can’s lid and started bending it in half like a taco shell. “You’re gonna cut your hand doing that,” Simon told her with a warning tone.

“No, I’m not,” Maria sing-songed back, and she didn’t. Once she bent the lid to her liking, she used it as a small scoop for her green beans, avoiding her fingers from getting wet. She was still careful to use the lid as a spoon considering it was sharp, so she would tilt her head back and dump the green beans in her mouth. Starving, Maria couldn’t help the small moan of appreciation from eating. Looking up from her first bite, she caught both Simon and Negan staring at her again, weird looks over both of their facing. Quickly chewing and swallowing, she asked them, “What? I can’t fit my fingers in the can.”

Clearing his throat, Simon looked away, fingers patting down his mustache. Negan, never one to hold his tongue, guffawed, “That’s pretty damn clever.” Leaning forward, Negan snatched up his own discarded lid and started bending it, too, like Maria did.

Following suit, Simon did the same. “How’d you think of this, Maria?”

Watching them both copy her, Maria smiled and then carefully took another bite of green beans. “I dunno, I just did.”

“Negan’s right, this was pretty damn – ouch! Damn it,” Simon cursed as he was the one that ended up cutting his hand on the lid. Negan dissolved into giggles at the irony, and Simon shot him a dirty look before he looked more closely at his injured hand. “Knowing my luck, I’m gonna need a tetanus shot for this.”

Setting down her can on the coffee table where Negan had his feet propped up, Maria leaned over his legs and expectantly held out her hand to Simon. “The metal wasn’t rusted, so you’ll be fine.” Gently grabbing, Simon’s injured hand by the wrist, she held it close to her face for inspection. “Just a superficial cut, you’ll be fine.”

Without withdrawing his hand, Simon teased her, “What are you gonna do, Doc? Kiss it better?”

Barely managing to hid her blush, Maria lectured him, “You’re more likely to get tetanus from digging in the dirt than cutting your hand on rusted metal. Besides soil, tetanus can also be found in spit, so no, you don’t want me to kiss it, Simon.” Without letting go of his hand, Maria dragged her bag over, pulling out one of her Band-Aids and gently placing it over the cut before she released it and went back to her food.

Gratefully, Simon thanked her and then looked at his Band-Aid. “Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

Negan, who had been watching the two’s exchange with growing interest, suddenly burst into fresh giggles anew and again, Simon shot him another look. Not embarrassed in the slightest, Maria defended herself, “Hey, a Band-Aid is a Band-Aid.”

“Still, why’d you have to give me one with Donatello? I always thought the blue one – Leonardo – was the best.”

“Donatello was the nerdy one,” Maria shrugged, and between bites of her green beans finished her thought, “I can relate to him.”

Still giggling, Negan joined in the conversation, “Shit, I liked the red one.”

“Yeah, you would,” Maria mumbled under her breath, earning a laugh from Simon this time.

Sitting up and planting his feet back on the floor, Negan just started to defend himself when he coughed, choking on a kidney bean. Without skipping a beat, Simon smacked his hand down on Negan’s back hard, and Negan swallowed with difficulty. “That’s what you get when you talk with your mouth full,” Simon told him smugly.

Once he recovered his breath, Negan frowned. “Between the two of you coddling like fucking mother hen’s in front of me, it’s a wonder neither of you are fucking spoon feeding my ass.”

“What, you have a daddy kink, too?” Maria flippantly asked.

Freezing in place, Simon stared at her hard before Negan broke out into another large smile. “Well, fucking hell, that to me seems to imply that you have a daddy kink, huh, Maria?”

Pausing mid-chew, Maria avoided both of the men’s eyes as she finished off the last of her green beans, clearing her throat. “I can’t believe this can wasn’t outta date.”

Knowing it to be best to let the subject drop, Negan hummed, “Yeah, these beans still tasted like shit. Where’s the fucking tequila? I need something to wash that shit down. My ass is thirsty.” Twisting around in his arm chair, he craned his neck to look behind him at the rest of the Saviors. Passed out on the couch were Skinny Joey, Gary, and David, snoring and drooling on each other in one big pile. Skinny Joey clutched the empty tequila bottle to his chest and another bottle of tequila – also empty – was at their feet. Finished with their cans of food, both Dwight and Arat quietly moved away from the men who snored louder with every drawn breath.

“Damn, fucking lightweights,” Negan sneered, more than a little pissed. He was looking forward to that tequila.

As Arat approached, she withdrew a bottle from her bag, still half-full. “I managed to save you a bit, boss.” She swayed slightly on her feet as she passed it to him.

Tentatively wrapping a supporting arm around her, Dwight carried on the rest of the conversation. “She drank them under the table, but didn’t go nuts.”

“What about you, Dwighty-boy? You get lit the fuck up, too?”

Shaking his head, Dwight continued, “No, I just took a few sips. I’ll just go outside and keep Laura company. We can watch over Arat.”

“Throw her in the backseat of the truck and have Laura open the little window,” Simon ordered, “She’s slept back there before and it’s safe. Laura needs to be on the machine gun. And here,” Simon tossed the keys – the Jeep was one of the few vehicles with keys – at Dwight. “You can sleep in my Jeep but don’t puke in it.” Luckily the Jeep was an enclosed one, so Dwight would be safe, too.

Catching the keys, Dwight nodded appreciatively and headed out with Arat, helping her walk straight. Maria watched them go. Dwight was growing on her.

Suddenly there came a particularly loud snore from the couch and Maria winced at the sound, wrinkling her nose with displeasure. She was annoyed with those three for their carelessness. It was dangerous to get stupidly drunk in an unfamiliar place.

Finishing up her green beans quickly, she looked up when she saw Negan take a hearty swig of the tequila. “That’s a damn good burn,” Negan gasped appreciatively. He licked his lips and Maria watched his tongue with her own kind of damn good burning desire. “You want to try some tequila, Simon?”

“Negan, you know I’m a gin man,” Simon declined, scooping more shoe peg corn into his mouth.

“Don’t give me that horse shit,” Negan argued, “take a damn drink. Wet your whistle or whatever.”

Stubbornly taking another bite of corn, Simon’s eyebrows lowered down, dark as thunderclouds over his eyes. His mustache bristled, but Negan only shook the bottle at him again, giving him a flat, unamused look.

“Come on, Simon,” Negan began in what could be considered a pleading sort of tone for him, “It’s no fucking fun drinking alone.”

With a sigh, Simon finally gave in a snatched the bottle from Negan’s hand. He took a sip, and coughed, gagging exaggeratedly as he stuck his tongue out.

From where she sat watching interestedly, Maria giggled, but Negan’s voice smoothly cut over that. “Don’t give me any of that shit either. Compared to this, gin is turpentine.” Looking down at Maria who was still giggling as she finished off the last of her green beans, Negan took the bottle back from Simon and held it out to her. “What about you, Maria? Tequila?”

In comparison to Simon, Maria’s politely turned down the alcohol. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to drink.”

“Shit, between the three of us this isn’t enough to get us as sloppy drunk as those fucks.” Negan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t expect you and Simon to both be fucking wet blankets, but now I can see why you get along so damn well.”

Ignoring that last comment, Maria explained, “Well, I’ve never drank before so I think it’ll hit me hard, and I don’t want to be buzzed or anything in case something happens.”

At that, Negan and Simon exchanged a look with each other. Then both men sat forward expectantly, and between the two men, Maria looked up innocently. “So, Laura was right out there, you didn’t even have your damn license before the world went to shit,” Negan teased her wryly.

“No,” Maria argued back, “I was almost 21 when the virus came. Almost. I’m probably 23 or so now, if I had to guess.”

“Every college kid drinks before then, though,” Simon waved it off with one hand, the other hand thoughtfully stroking his mustache.

“Well, not this college kid. My parents would’ve killed me.” Mentioning her parents – people she hadn’t thought of in far too long – Maria fell silent, maudlin. She’d been at college when the dead started to come back to life, and that meant more than a five-hour distance between her and her parents. She was never able to make it back to them or figure out what had happened to them, either, but she could imagine. Sometimes imagining was worse, though.

Recognizing his mistake, Simon put a comforting hand on Maria’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I get it. You follow the rules, and hell, it’s serving you well so far here in life.” It was meant to be a compliment, but Maria didn’t notice.

Negan looked at Simon, his look roughly translating as ‘Is that the best you can really do?’

At a loss, Simon raised his eyebrows and darted a look between Negan and Maria in challenge. ‘Let’s see you do better,’ his look seemed to say. After all, he had a very expressive face.

Mimicking Simon’s movements, Negan placed his ungloved hand on Maria’s other shoulder. “I always knew you were a wet fucking blanket.” Maria didn’t respond, but Simon sure did. He shot Negan an incredulous look, mustache twitching furiously. Negan made a face and tried again. “Come on, now, you’re more than old enough to drink so go ahead. Drink to forget or remember. Just take a fucking sip, babe. It’s good shit after all, no need to go to waste. Besides, I’d look fucking pathetic drinking alone with only this asshole for company.”

Cheering up slightly at Negan’s teasing, Maria shrugged both of their hands off and finally took the bottle from Negan. “How do you know you’re not already fucking pathetic?” She quipped, obviously kidding and both Negan and Simon knew it, too. Maria gave them a small smile before she looked down the neck of the bottle, perplexed. Hesitantly, she took a sniff and honestly, it reeked. Having smelled and eaten worse, though, it didn’t bother her that much. Lifting the bottle to her lips, Maria thought about how Negan and Simon had had their own lips wrapped around it. That was the final push that encouraged her, and with that she licked the lip of the bottle before she took a small sip.

Of course, Negan was right when he said it burned going down, but what Maria hadn’t been expecting was for it to be so flavorful. She thought it was going to be like drinking fire, but it was surprisingly more pleasant than that. The heat sunk to her belly and warmed her from within, and Maria appreciated it. Passing the bottle back to Negan, she smacked her lips. “It’s nice.” Thinking about how to describe the taste, she managed, “Just, a world of taste.”

With glee, Negan accepted the bottle back and took a victory sip, proud of himself for getting Maria to try it. Simon, on the other hand, wasn’t necessarily proud so much as he was aroused by Maria. When he looked over at Negan and saw that dark look that passed over his eyes, he knew Negan felt much of the same, but Maria seemed to not notice a thing. Looking back at Maria, Simon purred, “Un mundo de sabor.”

Startled by the words, Maria quickly glanced up at him. “Um, what? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Un mundo de sabor,” Simon repeated the phrase to her earnestly. “Do you really not know Spanish, Maria?” He stressed her name.

A little embarrassed, Maria flushed and took another sip before she answered Simon. “Uh, no, I don’t. I was adopted.” She shrugged once more and found herself reaching for the tequila bottle again underneath both of the men’s curious looks. Thinking about her parents for the second time that night, Maria took a noticeably bigger sip than normal, wondering if she would be a happy drunk so she could forget about her parents.

Unsure if they should linger on this conversation topic just judging by the slightly morose look on Maria’s face alone, Negan pushed his kidney beans around awkwardly. “What does ‘un mundo day sabor’ even mean?” Negan attempted to pronounced, but the pronunciation was butchered around the scoop of kidney beans he shoveled in his mouth. The faster he ate them, the less of them he could taste.

Nose wrinkling at Negan’s lack of manners, Simon translated, “A world of flavor.” Unbidden, his eyes slid over to Maria who, unaware of Simon’s implied compliment, daintily took another sip of the tequila, mulling it around in her mouth around a small noise of enjoyment. Simon’s nose unwrinkled, eyes softening. Then he cleared his throat, looking away from her, and went back to eating his can of corn nonchalantly.

Though Simon’s look may have gone unnoticed by Maria herself, Negan saw it all and knew exactly what Simon was thinking because Negan himself was thinking the very same thing. Eyes darting back and forth between the two, Negan began to form a plan in his mind. Looking back down at his mushy kidney beans, Negan said in a low sort of voice, “Well, shit, Simon. For a guy who claims to be a gin man through and fucking through, I wouldn’t expect you to say tequila is so damn flavorful when you drink that turpentine shit.”

Snorting, Simon didn’t even bother to look up at Negan’s deliberate goading. “You’re running out of insults, Negan.”

Petulant, Negan kicked his legs, crossing them and sliding them out, leaning back even further in his arm chair. Maria narrowly avoided a boot to the face, scooting closer to Simon for protection. Simon had his legs spread out wide, nearly to the point that he could hook a knee over either arm of the chair. Watching the men bicker like an old married couple, Maria continued drinking and staring at them.

It was undeniable that both men were handsome in their own way. Whereas Negan was impossibly slim, his black jacket and slick back hair making him look smaller, Simon was burly in comparison with broad shoulders. Every bit of Simon was wide down to his very mustache – or pornstache, because that was the black caterpillar’s style. For Negan, Maria doubted that he was slim where it counted going off of his large boots and large hands, too. Negan had such pretty hands, and the way he confidently handled Lucille made Maria reminiscent of other things he could also handle. Of course, Simon’s hands were just as large and strong, leading up to thick forearms. He had thick thighs, too, and Maria snuck many glances at his crotch, guess confidently that Simon was packing something huge in his cargo pants.

That was just the superficial attraction, though. Maria would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that both men had beguiling eyes and even more charming smiles. Also, part of her couldn’t help but wonder what their facial hair would be like if they were to kiss her anywhere. Both of them had just the perfectly strong jaws to sit on, Negan’s face especially good for that considering his adorable and large nose. She herself wanted to taste both of their mouths and other parts of them as well, but Maria also couldn’t deny that the attraction ran deeper than just good bodies and handsome faces.

For one, they both made her laugh all the time, Negan through crude humor and Simon through being a dork. For another, she admired their loyalty, perseverance, intelligence, and most of all their decency. In their own unique way, Negan and Simon maintained their humanity despite the world going to hell in a handbasket. They were kind when it counted, but that shouldn’t be mistaken for weakness. Both men were incredibly tenacious when they set their minds to any one goal, and they didn’t allow anyone to walk all over them. Even with his wives, Negan still maintained a firm hand, and Simon walked a careful line balancing out Negan’s power as the man second in command.

The wife thing, the head-bashing, the scare tactics, the age-difference – none of it really bothered Maria. She recognized that a lot of this was necessary in this new world in order to survive, and Maria was no little innocent herself. She had killed people before – not exactly gutted or bashed brains, but shot dead nonetheless. Regardless, she liked them anyway, but she was never going to do anything about it. She didn’t want to form attachments because people died every day. Besides, even if she did make a move, she doubted anything would ever come for it. Negan had supermodels for wives, and Simon was just aloof. For now, she would enjoy their friendship and be satisfied looking but never touching. With a sigh, she took another sip of the tequila, her eyes coming to rest on Negan’s lap.

Her sigh very much audible, both Negan and Simon looked down at Maria. Partially amused that despite having never drank before Maria was taking to tequila like a duck to water, Negan chuckled softly and chunked his empty can at the fireplace. “You gonna save any of that shit for us, Maria? Shit, you’re throwing sips back like their shots. You lying to us about being an alcohol virgin?” Jerking his chin at the bottle, Negan tilted his head in an attempt to catch her eye and noticed where her line of sight was. At that, Negan smiled brightly, a shark smelling blood in the water. Soon it would be time to move in for the kill.

Startled by him addressing her, Maria blushed furiously at Negan’s sexual innuendos and shoved the bottle at him. “Sorry, I was just distracted; and I wasn’t lying. Never had the stuff touch my tongue before.”

Gladly accepted the considerably lighter bottle, Negan’s head tilted over the other way, his tongue gingerly held between his pearly white teeth. “Well, I’m glad I could pop your cherry, Maria.”

Ducking her head, Maria didn’t say anything. She was a ‘virgin’ in every sense of the world. Again, the reason being partially because her parents would kill her for even thinking about sex before marriage, but also, she was largely a virgin do to never having people interested in her in that kind of way. Maria blamed it on her bitchy attitude for not taking shit, on not dumbing herself down for the sake of any boy’s ego, but mostly on her looks. No one wants to fuck a fucking fat bitch with glasses too damn smart for her own good.

In an effort to make her feel better, Simon punched Negan in the arm, and gave him a look that clearly said ‘Be nice and behave.’ Negan only stuck out his tongue further and took a small sip of tequila. Looking down at Maria once more, Simon asked her softly, “What had you so damn distracted? What are you thinking about?”

Seeing as lying would be better than admitting her dirty thoughts, Maria went with a half-truth. “My parents,” she lied and found herself babbling to them for some reason, the alcohol she consumed no doubt loosening her tongue. “My mom told me that every person has an it-factor, you know? Something about them that’s like the first thing you notice when you meet a person. Something that just makes you go wow. Like, an it-factor is a good thing.”

Curious, Negan asked first, “Well, hell, what’s my it-factor, then, Maria?” He used air quotes on the word with his free hand, the other one gripping the neck of the bottle.

“Oh, your smile, no doubt. It’s beautiful.” Maria answered honestly and easily enough. She didn’t even have to think about it.

A little surprised, Negan doubted her, “What, not my pretty Lucille here? She makes quite an impression on some. Shit, if it isn’t Lucille, I thought it’d be my damn, handsome, good looks or just me being such a badass.”

“Like I said, an it-factor is a good thing. It always has to be positive,” Maria further continued, pleased, the reaction Negan gave her was as good as a blush. She was surprised, too, that he was so flattered by a compliment about his smile. One would think he hears it all the time. “An it-factor is always a physical thing, too, so we can hardly count your general badassery, Negan, unless you consider that to be attributed to your greaser fashion,” she laughed.

Unbothered by her joke, Negan just laughed along with her. With an award-winning smile – his undoubtable it-factor by all means – Negan joked back, “If I were a nudist, my fat, swinging dick would definitely be my it-factor hands down. I wouldn’t even need Lucille if I could take it off and wield it around like the deadly, fucking weapon it is.”

While Simon only rolled his eyes at Negan’s capricious behavior, Maria giggled at his play on words. Catching Simon’s eyes at the end of his exaggerated eyeroll, Maria smiled at the man playfully. “I think yours would be your mustache, Simon. And before you ask, if you shaved it, it would probably just be your physique in general. You’re very tall and broad.” Maria couldn’t tell if she was flirting, but she hoped it didn’t come off that way.

Suffering from lack of attention, Negan guffawed, “Are you calling my man Simon here fat, Maria? He’s anything but. Go ahead and feel up his fucking arms. The only thing harder than him is Lucille,” Negan boasted proudly, bragging about Simon and Lucille. He had seen his chance and took it, planting seeds in Maria’s and Simon’s head to get the ball in motion.

“No, no, I wasn’t calling you that by any means,” Maria rushed to clarify herself, not wanting to hurt Simon’s feelings. She sat up on her knees and placed a placating hand on Simon’s knee. Having sat up too fast, Maria’s head swam slightly, and she wobbled, her other hand coming down on Negan’s thigh to balance herself. Seemingly unaware of the precarious placement of her hands, Maria looked pleadingly up at Simon, her eyes reflecting her genuine innocence and sincerity.

Afraid to shift lest she move her hand away, Simon just gripped the empty can tighter in his fist. “No offense taken, I know how I look.” His eyes shot over to Negan, trying to signal for help, but when he saw the shit-eating grin on Negan’s face, he knew that he would only get trouble from his friend.

Right on cue, Negan asked Simon, “Hey, Simon? What do you think Maria’s it-factor would be?” He was outright smirking now at Simon’s predicament, restraining himself from touching Maria’s hand and spoiling the moment too soon.

At a loss, Simon panicked and went with the first thing he could think of. “Her sense of humor.”

Negan balked at Simon and then threw his head back in frustration. “No, you shithead, the it-factor has to be fucking physical. Like her tits or something. Weren’t you paying attention?”

Meanwhile, Maria, who had secretly been hoping for an ego-stroking compliment, just smiled, the smile itself small in comparison to her previous ones. “No, it’s fine, Negan. I’m not bothered.”

Frustrated himself, Simon lashed out at Negan, “Well what do you think is her it-factor then?”

Both Simon and Maria were expecting something crude, but Negan actually said something uncharacteristically sweet. “She has nice hair. Even though you don’t even get to shower regularly like my wives, I can tell your hair is a lot healthier.” Glancing between both Maria’s and Simon’s identical shocked expression, Negan shrugged. “Hey, it was either me say your hair or your ass. Now that’s something I’d love to get my hands on.”

“Negan,” Simon began in a low sort of voice, warning him. An obvious and unspoken thought hung in the air between the two men, but Simon wasn’t necessarily jealous, just protective of Maria’s feelings. Unrepentant, Negan took the last sip of the tequila to fill the silence. Now he was the one shrugging at Simon. Both of the men turned to Maria again, anxiously awaiting her response.

More than a little shocked at this point, Maria just blinked, unsure of herself. Lacking a coherent thought or snappy comeback, Maria couldn’t even reach for the tequila as a distraction since it was all gone now. So, she changed the subject, “You know what’s something I’ve always noticed?” Blinking at them, she continued, “Why do both of you wear like two belts?” Honestly, this was a question she had always had, but she wanted to kick herself for her cowardice and stupidity. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes, bemoaning her missed chance.

Not one to waste an opportunity, though, Negan sat forward. “What if I counter your question with another question, Maria, and ask if you’d fuck me and Simon here? I don’t think I can wait to stick my dick in a wife.”

Before she could help it, Maria’s jaw dropped to the floor. Quickly, she shut her mouth again with an audible snick of her teeth. Looking at Simon for help, his usually expressive face was tight but otherwise emotionless. He was remaining silent, passive. Forced to handle Negan herself, Maria turned back to her boss with that ever-present smile still on his face. He could have given Jack Nicholson’s Joker a run for his money. Maria sputtered a retort, obviously nervous, “Well, I asked you first.”

“I asked you second,” Negan quipped back without hesitation. “Come on, I know you want me – who the fuck wouldn’t – and it’s so interesting that you want Simon, too. We both fucking want you, why not make the most of our night? Sleep comes easy after good fucking.”

Thinking of excuses, Maria listed them, “What if something happens? What if they wake up? We don’t have any protection.” Shaking her head, she admitted, “I’m a virgin.”

Negan took the news well, but didn’t back down from his offer. Simon was like a stone – not interfering at all. “Well, you didn’t exactly tell me that I’m wrong. We’re all attracted to each other, so who cares about the rest. There’s at least six other fuckers here to handle shit, and there’s always the upstairs. Besides, me and Simon can handle your virginity. We’ll take care of it for you.”

Simon couldn’t hold his tongue any longer after that. Rephrasing Negan’s last statement, Simon interrupted with, “We’ll take care of you, Maria.”

Nodding in agreement, Negan continued, “I meant what I said earlier. I’d be more than happy to pop your cherry for you.” His sincerity was tangible as he added, “We will be careful with you and make you feel fucking magnificent, Maria.”  
Taking her hand, Simon gently inquired, “So, what do you say, Maria? Be with me and Negan?” Simon’s eyes were soft, his look so gentle and almost pleading like a puppy. Negan had much of the same look on his face, except he had a small smile gently curling the corners of his mouth. The smile was not an egotistical one, but one of encouragement.

Briefly, Maria considered if the green beans and tequila were making her hallucinate. She couldn’t believe her luck. Not wanting to give up her chance now, Maria breathed, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Negan’s smile was like the sun while Simon’s expression darkened with lust, stormy in comparison. Watching as both of the men transformed in front of her, Maria wondered if this was a good idea. After all, a threesome as her first time was going to be a lot to handle, especially with these two no doubt well-experienced and passionate men. But as she considered the state of this new world, this didn’t seem like such an unconventional first time. In fact, this was a fantasy come to life, a dream come true.

Rubbing his hands together with glee, Negan said, “Let’s head on upstairs then.” He grabbed Lucille and his bag in one hand, and then Simon’s bag and Maria’s bag in the other. Giving Simon a nod, Negan headed upstairs first.

A little confused, Maria barely had time to look to Simon before he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She was so surprised that she squealed before she could clap her hand over her own mouth to muffle the noise. “Sorry,” she whispered as she glanced over at the sleeping, snoring men, “I was just surprised that you could carry me.” Maria was no light-weight, delicate thing.

In response, Simon only smiled at her and whispered back conspiratorially, “You don’t have to worry about being quiet. They’ll no doubt hear you when you scream.” With that he waggled his eyebrow meaningfully and started upstairs after Negan, not struggling with Maria at all.

Wrapping her arms around Simon’s neck, Maria felt a telltale wetness begin between her legs. Inside Maria was warm with the beginnings of arousal and it burned in her gut much stronger than the tequila did. Not only did she think she was ready for this, but she was so very eager for it as well.

Once upstairs, Simon found the master bedroom with Negan already inside, his black leather jacket spread over the back of a desk chair and his boots neatly standing in a corner. His red scarf and one black leather glove were laying on the desk next to Lucille, and his bag was sitting in the desk chair, his bandage resting on top of that. Simon’s and Maria’s bags were adjacent to the desk on the floor. Negan himself was sprawled out on the bed, waiting in his pants and white shirt for them. At the sight of Simon carrying Maria, Negan spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture, smile still there. “Drop her here,” he ordered.

Without question, Simon did as he was told, though he more or less gently lowered Maria to the bed next to Negan rather than tossing her like a sack of potatoes. Maria’s body had barely touched the bedcovers when Negan rolled over to her, placing his hand in her hair, which he rubbed between his fingertips. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Then he kissed her, and Maria who was just as inexperienced to kissing as she was to sex and alcohol was swept away in that moment. She had always daydreamed about kissing, but she never thought that it could be such a heady experience. The tender skin around her mouth burned from his beard, his nose nuzzling her cheek as they kissed. Negan tasted like the tequila, thankfully, rather than his kidney beans, and if Maria wasn’t a little buzzed before she was now. If kissing Negan was this good, then fucking him and Simon would be so much better.

Lost in the kiss, Maria whined her displeasure when Negan’s mouth left hers, trailing down her neck. That whine soon shifted to a moan of pleasure, and she was surprised by just how good kisses felt on her neck, too.

Chuckling softly at her responsiveness, Negan muttered into her skin, “Tell us what shit you like, what shit you don’t like. We’ll do the same.” He started to gently nip at the tender flesh, enjoying the flavor of her skin, “Is there any shit you want to try or shit you don’t want to try?”

After feeling a particularly sharp nip, Maria moaned, “Just keep doing that, please, God.”

Again, he chuckled, “So fucking polite, but there’s no need to call me God, though I am a sex god.” Negan’s voice was like silk on her eardrums, breath moist and warm against the shell of her ear, a slightly ticklish sensation compared to the pleasantly scratchy texture of his beard. “Just call me Daddy.” With that, he did as she asked and kept pressing hickies into her neck until he was sure that it be impossible to hide them all, even with her hair.

On command, Maria moaned, “Daddy!” She was gushing at this point, but just too wrapped up in what Negan’s mouth was doing to really notice. Negan’s mouth suckled her earlobe, nose pressing into a sensitive spot behind her ear, and Maria was on fire.

On cue, Negan pulled back, turning to look at Simon who was still standing at the foot of the bed, watching them with heavy-lidded eyes. At the loss of his mouth, Maria opened her eyes and saw that Simon had already removed his button-up shirt and his undershirt, setting them both aside while her and Negan made out. Now she watched, entranced, as Simon unbuckled the top belt that was slung around his hips, used for his gun holster. Riveted by the sight of Simon’s pecs bouncing from the movement, Maria’s hungry eyes roved all over his exposed flesh. Simon was fucking ripped with rippling abs, every muscle well-defined and as cut as a flawless diamond. In Maria’s opinion, Simon himself was flawless, too; her mouth watered to taste him and touch him, starting first with his nipples.

Suddenly, Negan’s voice rolled over her nerves as he instructed, “Go ahead, you can touch. Why don’t you help Simon fucking strip?” Negan had scarcely finished speaking before Maria was crawling towards the foot of their bed, her eyes on the prize and the prize being Simon, of course. They locked eyes with each other and Maria sat up on her knees at the end of the bed as she threw herself at him for a kiss, capturing his bottom lip between hers and suckling. His kiss was much more different than Negan’s.

Whereas Negan practically devoured her hungrily, more rhythmic with his movements by jutting his chin and nuzzling with his nose – Simon was much gentler. If anything, Maria had copied Negan’s domineering kissing style, a cheap imitation since she was inexperienced otherwise. However, Simon quickly took the lead and he kissed softly, as if he were drinking her in and savoring the flavor. Negan had kept his hands in her hair, arms wrapped around neck gently to hold her in place. Simon, however, wrapped one arm around her waist and ever so tenderly caressed her cheek, the embrace sweet.

Given the comparison, Maria couldn’t say she preferred one over the other as she was too hung up on feeling to think so clearly. Maria’s arms were hanging over his broad shoulders, and she could feel his back muscles ripple powerfully underneath her hands. Pressed flush against him, she could also feel his muscles bunch and coil like a snake. The more pressing new sensation, though, was the feel of Simon’s mustache tickling her nose. Eventually, she had to break the kiss herself so she could breathe.

Maria didn’t go far, though, as she sat back on her heels and dragged her hands down his torso. Looking up, she caught Simon’s eye again as she deliberately thumbed his nipples. Simon groaned, head tilting back, and Maria sat forward again and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it. Once she worshipped it to her liking, she repeated the process on his other nipple, too. Then she dragged her tongue down his stomach, playfully flicking it inside his navel. Simon’s groan shifted to giggles slightly, and Maria pulled back slightly, pleased with herself.

She had always wanted to do this, and now that she was, she found that it was more fun and interesting to explore their bodies then experience any pleasure for herself. With newfound confidence, she finally grabbed the belt that held up Simon’s cargo pants and quickly unbuckled it. The belt hissed between the belt loops as she pulled it out and tossed it away, the metal buckle thunking on the floor. Her clever fingers undid the pants’ button and unzipped the zipper. It wasn’t until now that her confidence started to waver, and her movements slowed. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on either side of Simon’s hips, gripping his pants and boxers tightly, having the choice to push them off of not.

Catching her eye, Simon raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking if they should continue. Licking her lips, Maria nodded yes. Simon’s hands came down on top of hers as he pushed his remaining clothing down his strong, thick, and powerful thighs. His erection sprang up in her face and Maria had to release her hold on him and pull back to see it all in full. Both his pants and boxers slipped down his legs the rest of the way, and Simon stood proudly before her. By all means, he had every right to be so proud when he was in fantastic shape and was so well endowed to boot. It was a little intimidating how big he was, and Maria found herself taking it in hand.

Her fingers were almost able to wrap around it fully but not quite, considering its girth. Curious, Maria wrapped her other hand around it, too, and held it vertically, her way of measuring its length. Some of the shaft and the bulbous, mushroom tip still protruded from her hands so she would say he was close to 10 inches. From what she remembered from listening to other girls gossip about cocks, they said anything more than 7 was too much, too messy. Properly daunted, Maria swallowed. Simon’s cock would surely destroy her pussy and she would choke to death around it, too. Part of her was excited to try, too, very interesting in choking. Holding his cock like this, Maria could also see his balls – the weakness of all men. His balls looked incredibly soft, softer than his cock in her hands right now. She wanted to put those in her mouth, too. Considering, Maria thought that he had a pretty cock all in all, surrounded by a black bush of pubic hair.

From behind her, Maria heard Negan instruct her, “Stop torturing poor Simon and fucking suck him off already.” Twisting around, Maria saw that Negan had stripped off his white shirt and was sitting back against the headboard. Like Simon, Negan was hairy, but not overly so, but unlike Simon, Negan lacked muscle definition and had black tattoos littering his body. Promising herself that she would explore Negan’s body and tattoos more thoroughly later, Maria turned back to the task literally at hand.

So long as she was in charge, Maria was comfortable doing this. In fact, this is what she had been looking forward to from sex: the giving rather than the receiving. After all, she had been pleasuring herself for a while, now, so she knew how orgasms felt. What she wanted was to satisfy a man – literally hold all this power in her hand. Maria wanted to make Simon and Negan feel good more than she herself wanted to feel good. She wanted everything from this experience, to taste and swallow and fulfil all her secret fantasies.

With that thought in mind, Maria looked up resolutely at a patiently waiting Simon. “Can you hold my hair back, Simon?” Maria asked him, “I don’t want it to be in the way.”

Caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, Simon nodded and then gently gathered up her hair in one hand, his fist acting as ponytail for her. Smiling at him in thanks, Maria tugged on him slightly and Simon stepped forward so that she would be able to work with him better. She thanked him with a smile again, and then took a deep breath before she got down to work.

Feeling brave, she took as much of his as she could into her mouth, taking him much farther than she thought she would be able to. Relaxing her throat, she eased him down further, swallowing repeatedly as she held him there, her tongue on the underside of his cock licking. It was getting difficult to breathe, but she didn’t want to come up until she had to. The feeling of the actual skin of the cock was soft, the taste unique, but in her mouth and into her throat it was a hard obstruction, and she was careful not to nick him with her teeth by mistake. Maria was slightly choking, but she liked it, surprising herself. The rest of his cock she worked with her hands, massaging him.

Finally, when she desperately needed oxygen, she pulled away, flicking her tongue playfully over the head. Using her saliva as lubricant, she started the tugging motion, twisting her wrists as she went. Her eyes were glued to his veiny cock, watching with glee as he beaded with precum. Using her thumb, she spread out that drop of moisture over the rest of his cock, too, looking up at him to see if she was doing this right.

Above her Simon was silent, but his mouth hung open and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was either in extreme pain or extreme pleasure, and Maria hoped that it was the former. A flush of color spread across his chest that rapidly rose and fell with his breathing. The grip he had on her hair was tight, but he didn’t yank or pull at her, being very gentle and allowing her to take the lead. Maria could see that she was doing this right then, and immediately went back to laving his cock with kisses. 

Tonguing the slit, Maria pursed her lips at her first proper taste of precum. It was bitter, though not exactly unpleasant. She was going to try swallowing his orgasm when the time came.

Until then, Maria licked down his cock to his balls, and sucked one into her mouth, rolling it around her tongue. Her hands worked the rest of his cock, squeezing tight, and she was pleased to hear Simon give a low groan and ever so slightly tug on her hair, not directing her, but just tugging slightly with encouragement. She switched to the other ball and Simon groaned again, louder this time. Pleased with the noise, she tongued the seam and Simon was rhythmically groaning now and pulling more firmly on her hair.

Licking her way back up his shaft, when Maria reached the head again she popped it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it like a lollipop. She missed lollipops, but if she could replace them with Simon’s cock, she could adapt quickly. Hollowing her cheeks, she bobbed her head steadily up and down, managing to put at least half of his cock in her mouth and stimulating the rest of his with her hands. Steadily, Simon was getting louder and louder, though his groans were still wordless.

Pulling his cock out of her throat to give herself a break, she kissed the tip gently, and traced patterns on the head. At first, they were aimless patterns, but then Maria found herself spelling out the alphabet in what could be cursive. He was twitchy in her hand, on edge but not quite to the breaking point yet. It wasn’t intentional, but then Maria traced the letter M on the head of his cock, the V of the letter cutting neatly through his slit and Simon actually groaned words this time. “I’m close,” he managed to convey to her.

That should have been the signal for Maria to sit back and just finish him using strictly her hands, or better yet release him and crawl back to Negan. But Maria was not a tease or afraid. Her lips wrapped around his cock again and she sucked hard, looking up in time to make eye contact with a very confused Simon, who expected her to stop. Maria only winked at him and repetitively shaped the letter M over his cock in her mouth while she stroked him with one hand, the other hand cupping his balls. With that, Simon only had time to choke out, “I’m coming!”

Then Maria was choking as Simon shot his load down her throat. She took it in stride, though, swallowing it down and not releasing his cock from her mouth until he finished three thick and creamy spurts later. When she did pull her lips away with an audible pop, there was a string of saliva beading from the cock’s head to her mouth until she licked her lips. In her hands, Simon was rapidly softening, and Maria nuzzled the flaccid cock affectionately before she dropped him completely. She didn’t move away yet, though, waiting until Simon opened his eyes after his heady orgasm, and then she smiled at him. “You taste so good, Simon. That was really nice,” she hummed happily. Her hand dragged down his quivering stomach fondly.

“Shit,” Simon cursed softly, legs wobbly after that intense orgasm, “if that’s your first time giving head, you’re amazing.” He belatedly caught her hand on his stomach and gave it a squeeze. “You didn’t have to swallow, but damn that was hot.”

Proud she could impress Simon and satisfy him in full, she admitted, “I wanted to swallow.” Then she turned back to Negan, expectant, giving Simon some time and space to recover.

Having watched Simon and Maria with great interest, Negan had wrestled his pants and boxers down, kicking them off and on the floor. With his own erection free, he stroked it rapidly as he watched them, managing to sit at a good enough angle so that he could see everything Maria was doing to Simon’s cock. She didn’t do half-bad for an amateur to Negan, and he couldn’t wait to have his fun with her next. “Show me what you learned from Simon,” Negan egged her on, “Practice makes fucking perfect.”

All too eager to taste Negan’s cock now, Maria moved over to him now. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest, right over the pirate tattoo he had of skull and crossbones. Looking up at him, she asked, “Were you in a biker gang?”

“No,” Negan laughed, covering her hand with his own, “just young and stupid. I wanted to give my mom a heart-attack and piss off my old man.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled, “It worked.”

Unable to help herself, Maria smiled back and leaned down to him, kissing the tattoo. She sucked his nipples, too, which were just as sensitive as Simon’s, but rather than go lower, Maria’s mouth travelled upward lazily. Maria didn’t want this to be over too soon. Stopping when she spied another tattoo, this one more flowery with a bird and ribbon, she touched that one as well with her hand and looked up at him. “And this?”

“That was the tattoo I got for my mom to make up for getting a fucking tattoo to begin with,” Negan explained to her, “She didn’t much care for this one either.”

Humming thoughtfully, Maria kissed that one, too, before she switched to the other arm where he had a cross tattoo. “I didn’t peg you as the religious type.”

Understandable, Negan’s voice was soft when he answered her, “I was before all this.”

Nodding, Maria kissed that tattoo before moving further down that arm. On the outside of his forearm was a word – Bisou. “What’s this mean?” she curiously asked, dragging her tongue over the cursive letters and covering it in soft kisses, eyes locked with his.

“French for kiss,” Negan translated, “My favorite kind of fucking kisses. I thought I was being fucking clever when I got it.”

“Trying to impress a girl?” Simon asked from the foot of the bed, his voice quiet. He was watching them closely, just sitting there. It was a comfortable moment, and Maria was almost reminded of a sleepover.

Thinking of Lucille and how Negan got it for her once he was sure she was the one, he swallowed thickly. Simon knew about Lucille, but he didn’t know Negan much before the end, just at the very start. They were close now, but Negan didn’t swap stories much about his past life and neither did Simon. That didn’t matter, though, they were still loyal friends regardless. “Yeah, Simon, you fucking got me,” Negan admitted.

Looking back down at Maria, he didn’t mind her worshipping the tattoos or being so inquisitive. It was kind of cute in its own way. Still, he stopped her before she could further ask. “And this one,” he turned his arm over, showing off the old-fashioned pistol on the inside of his forearm, “I got just because it was badass.” He shrugged, still thinking that it was pretty badass. “Tattoos are as fucking addictive as fucking. Once you start getting them, you just can’t stop.”

Unbothered – and actually rather attracted by the tattoos – Maria teased, “Could be worse. You could have a barcode on your neck like Laura. And she even got that stupid as tattoo before the end.” She kissed the pistol, stroking her fingers over it. This was nice, almost as nice as the kissing and sucking dick. “I’d never get a tattoo, and never had the chance before anyway. Again, my parents.” Mentioning them now, Maria didn’t feel as bad.

Laughing, Negan had to agree with her about her first statement. Laura’s tattoo may seem intimidating to strangers, but once you got to know her, it was just stupid. Laura was still beautiful anyway, but the tattoo was off-putting just for what is was and its bizarre placement. “You don’t need a fucking tattoo, Maria, you’re too damn beautiful.”

Flattered, but privately disagreeing, Maria earnestly told Negan, “You’re beautiful, too.”

Ego-inflated by the compliment, Negan watched as Maria trailed kisses back to his chest, up to his neck. He was amused by her exploration and just a little frustrated that she wasn’t paying attention to his cock. Deliberately, he caught Simon’s eye, meaningfully expressing that Simon should jump back in and help him with Maria. Out of the three of them here, Maria was the only one still fully clothed.

Immediately understanding Negan’s meaning, Simon shifted his position on the bed and reached for Maria. She was kneeled beside Negan, kissing the soft skin of his stomach now, her hands resting on his hips. From Simon’s angle, she offered a nice view of her large, jean-clad derriere bent over like that. Simon was looking forward to seeing her exposed in full and having a taste of her for himself. He placed his hand on her covered calf and squeezed – and Maria immediately pulled it out of his grasp and sat back up from Negan, looking back at him with a confused expression on her face.

A little sheepish, Simon explained, “You can’t exactly call it a threesome if we’re not all actively participating. Right now, I’m just a voyeur.”

“He has a fucking point, Maria,” Negan agreed with his friend, and gently grabbed her chin, turning her to face him again. “We want to see you, all of you, fucking taste and fuck every inch. Can’t do that with you wearing too many fucking layers.”

Confidence wavering, Maria faltered now, unsure of what to do. “What,” she stuttered from her nerves, blushing deeply, “what do you want me to do?”

“Get fucking naked,” Negan bluntly said.

Simultaneously, Simon said, “Take your clothes off.”

Either way, both men said essentially the same thing. They were both looking at her hungrily, eager for her. It was a little intense to have both of their attention on her, and rather than feeling conceited, Maria was anxious. She didn’t want to disappoint either of them, and she believed that when they would see her, she would be lacking. “Um,” she hedged.

“Come on, we’ll lend a fucking hand or two,” Negan assured her. Surprising Maria with a kiss (she didn’t expect him to kiss after she just swallowed Simon’s come, but Negan didn’t seem to mind one bit), he wrapped his arms around her. Caught up in the kiss, Maria was dimly aware of when Negan’s hands crept under her shirt, gently stroking her skin. She didn’t stop him, though she could tell that he was curious by the odd texture of her skin. The explanation would come later. For now, he didn’t dwell on it long as he reached further and further up until he found her bra. Without any fumbling on his part, he unhooked it neatly. Pulling away, gasping for air, Maria used this as an opportunity to remove her bra without pulling off her shirt. Eagerly, Negan watched. “Damn, I love when you chicks do that shit.”

Giggling, Maria flung the bra back at Simon, it smacking him in the face and covering his eyes. When he pulled it away and tossed it with the rest of the clothes, he saw that Maria had shifted until she was kneeling over Negan. Negan was pressed backwards against the pillows, trapped in Maria’s passionate kiss, her hands entwined in his slick, black hair. Seizing the opportunity, Simon crawled further up the bed until he was kneeling directly behind Maria.

While both Negan and Maria were distracted by their kissing, Simon cupped Maria’s rear, making her aware of his position. He didn’t want to scare her off again. This time, Maria pushed her rear back against him. Simon’s cock, rapidly rising to the challenge again, pulsed excitedly at the contact. Instinctively he grinded himself against her, hands slipping down her hips until he reached the front of her jeans. Blindly but with ease, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before he slipped a hand inside of her jeans. Cupping her mound through her panties, Simon trailed his fingers down her seam. Even though her panties still blocked the way, Simon could feel the gathering moisture between her thighs. “Excited, huh?” He needlessly asked, more for teasing than for clarification, because obviously that wasn’t needed.

In response, Maria wiggled, but she didn’t pull away. She was still kissing Negan, her tongue down his throat. From Simon’s viewpoint, Negan still had his hands under her shirt and he was cupping her breasts, most likely molding them together and twisting her nipples. Maria was making small noises, muffled by the kissing, and Simon wanted to make her make those sounds, too.

Encouraged by her wetness, Simon slipped his hand under her panties now, fingers combing a path through her bush until her reached her wet center again. She was soaked, and Simon was fully hard again at this point. Maria’s noises were sharper now, a higher pitch, and Simon attributed that to him. Coating his fingers in her arousal, he searched for her clit, quickly finding it and rubbing it assertively. “God, you’re so wet,” Simon grunted appreciatively. Immediately, Maria stopped kissing Negan long enough to whimper, and she bucked back into Simon’s hand, wordlessly begging for more.

From where he was pinned underneath Maria, Negan watched her face as Simon played with her. Negan’s hands were indeed full of Maria’s heavy breasts under her shirt, and he was thumbing her nipples steadily until there were pebbled and hard underneath his touch. “You’re responding so well for Daddy, Maria.” A little dazed from the kissing, Negan watched in awe as Maria’s face crumpled in pleasure, her mouth falling open and breath fanning across his cheeks. The sounds she made were so sinful, but as sweet as music. Still, Negan wanted more.

Releasing her breasts, Negan grasped the hem of her shirt and tugged, signaling that he wanted it off. Simon saw the movement and pulled his hand out of Maria’s panties. He cleaned off his fingers, savoring her salty tang. Oh, he was definitely going to have to drink from the source now. In a similar fashion to Negan, Simon grasped the waistband of her jeans and panties, waiting for her permission.

Able to think again now that they stopped stimulating her, Maria took a deep and steadying breath. Sitting back on her heels, she leaned back against Simon, pressing herself to him for comfort. The movement forced Negan to release her, but Simon maintained his hold easily. She craned her neck, twisting until she could press a kiss to the corner of Simon’s strong jaw, and she brought her hand up to pet his cheek softly, too. Then she looked back down at Negan, maintaining eye contact as she gave him a weak smile, the best she could manage. There was no going back now, but she was beyond that point already. Maria wanted this desperately, but she didn’t want to ruin anything.

This was unavoidable, though, so she quickly pulled off her shirt, twisting in such a way so as to avoid elbowing Simon in the gut. Tossing the shirt away, she belatedly fiddled with her hair, nervous. Though Simon wouldn’t be able to see her, Negan was getting an eyeful of everything. Anxiously, she awaited his approval.

Once the shirt was off, Negan’s eyes immediately zoned in on Maria’s breasts. He was a breasts kind of man, through and through, one of his favorite sex acts being coming all over a nice pair of tits and helping the girl lick them clean. Maria undeniably had a nice pair of tits, so Negan was already formulating in his mind how he was going to have to pull out of her in time to shower them with his come and attention.

Impressed, Negan whistled at her. Her breasts were large, so heavy that they sagged a bit from being supported by a bra that lacked an underwire, but Negan didn’t care how saggy they were so long as they were big. Maria’s nipples were brown, just a little less pink than her lips, and they were budded from Negan’s attention already. In anticipation, Negan wet his lips. It was then that Negan noticed the dark purplish stretchmarks on the sides of her breasts, and how they crawled up her stomach and the sides of her hips.

They didn’t bother him at all – he was used to them, in fact. All of his wives, barring Amber, had stretchmarks. Hell, even Lucille – Negan couldn’t help but think about Lucille – had angry red stretchmarks on the backsides of her knees that she hated, but Negan never really noticed. Really, only Maria’s stood out because they were everywhere for one, and for another they were so stark. Negan imagined, though, it was because of her dark skin, so he quickly brushed it aside. Maria was still damned beautiful. “Damn, Maria, you’re so fucking hot.”

When Negan caught Maria’s gaze again, he saw that she was surprised, so much so that she leaned back into Simon again, defensively wrapping her arms around her middle. “No, no, don’t give me that shit, Maria. I want to see you.” Negan snapped, “Simon, touch her fucking tits. They’re a-fucking-mazing.”

Unlike Negan, Simon didn’t get to see the full-frontal nudity. Instead, he saw the stretchmarks running over her shoulder blades like angel wings. Like Negan, though, Simon shrugged it off. Being so muscular himself, he had stretchmarks, too, faded silvery on his thighs.

Eager to see the front of her, Simon pulled her to him incredibly closer, peeking over her shoulder to see her breasts. Negan was right to call them a-fucking-mazing. Simon didn’t need to be told twice to touch them as he cupped one in each hand, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Maria moaned, throwing her head back, narrowly missing slamming her skull into Simon’s nose. Luckily, Simon had the foresight to avoid it, and dipped his head down to press kisses to her already abused neck. They were grinding against each other, Simon’s cock sensitive from his previous orgasm and a little uncomfortable from the fabric of her jeans. He needed to get these pants off of her, and quick.

Not minding being a voyeur at all, Negan mindlessly fucked his fist. His bottom lip was pinched tight between his teeth, and was close to coming. The only reason he held himself back and just teased at the edge of an orgasm was because he had ideas about where to put his come, specifically in her mouth or on her breasts.

He watched as one of Simon’s hand travelled up to her neck, seemingly on its own accord. Simon grasped it firmly, applying pressure but not a dangerous amount. Whether Simon knew it or not, he was choking Maria. Maria wanted it, though, Negan could tell by the brightness in her eyes and the way she chewed on her bottom lip. Negan watched Simon squeeze her throat tightly and then relaxing his grip every so often, the same rhythm he used to play with her breasts.

“Fan-fucking-tastic tits,” Negan groaned, wanting to play with them again, already. “Come to Daddy, Maria, and let me have a taste.” Lifting his freehand that had been fisting the sheets, Negan made a come-hither motion using two fingers.

A mess of moans and arousal, Maria barely had time to open her eyes to see Negan make his suggestive gesture. Her hands, which had been held over Simon’s larger ones, gently peeled his fingers away, moving them back down to her hips. There his hands once again gripped the waistband of her jeans and panties, ready to pull those down and expose her. Obediently, Maria moved back over to Negan, kneeling between his spread legs. “Daddy,” she said in an especially soft sort of voice, more than a little breathless.

At the title, Negan smirked devilishly with delight. “Damn right.” He cupped her breasts again, pushing them together, and captured both nipples between his teeth. Negan was quite literally nipping the nipples. Soothing the sharp pain with his tongue, he sucked both into his mouth in a parody of a kiss, his movements sloppy but still driving Maria wild all the same. His short beard scrubbed at the tender flesh of her breasts, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Maria loved it all.

Wanting to taste a part of Maria himself, Simon wasted no time finally yanking her pants down over her wide hips. Finally, her rear was exposed, dimpled. Smoothing a hand over it, Simon marveled at the softness. Then he brought his hand down sharply with a crack, and watched the flesh ripple and blush bright red in the shape of a handprint.

After the first initial spank, Maria jerked in surprise, not expecting that. The movement made her press forward, nearly smothering Negan, but then she pushed back, aching for more. The spanking had actually turned her on, the sting all too pleasurable. Muffling her moans by biting her bottom lip, Maria cupped the back of Negan’s neck, holding him to her to service her breasts while she twisted her neck around to see Simon. Releasing her bottom lip, Maria moaned, “Please, Simon, spank me with your belt.” Deliberately, she shook her hips from side to side, and for a moment Simon was hypnotized.

Then he registered what Maria had just asked him, and Simon was scrambling to oblige. Despite being naked with an obvious erection, Simon looked rather graceful as he rolled to the edge of the bed and snatched up the belt that held up his pants from where it lay discarded on the floor. When he came back to Maria, she was already turned back around, wrapped up in Negan who was too wrapped up in her breasts. With only a small amount of hesitation, Simon took the belt and brought it on Maria’s cheek, the one he didn’t spank earlier with his hand. 

The difference in the spanking method was made obvious by how volatile Maria’s reaction was. Maria cried out, loudly, not even bothering to muffle her sounds this time. She threw her head back again, tossing her long, black hair over her back. There was a slight quiver, she was buckling. Maybe it was Simon’s imagination, but he could’ve sworn he heard her gush. It was undeniable that he could smell her arousal, though, the smell musky and feminine.

All of it made Simon’s cock even harder, and he could barely contain himself from tasting her now or burying himself inside her pussy. He wanted to make her scream in the best ways possible. Again, he brought the belt down in a different spot this time. He didn’t think bruises would be a good idea for her first time. Watching her skin react by blushing, her flesh jiggling. If Negan was a breasts man, then Simon was undoubtedly an ass man. Simon gave Maria breaks between the spanks, counting them himself. Once he reached ten, he stopped figuring that was enough. Soothing her, he gently ran his hands over her hot and reddened skin after he set the belt aside. “Damn, you’ve got a nice, fat ass.” He squeezed it in the palms of his head, playfully lifting it up where he saw a peep of her dripping pussy underneath.

Though Negan had been busy playing with Maria’s breasts, he had heard the sharp cracks and knew exactly what was going on. Fondly scrubbing his hairy cheeks against her chest, Negan pulled back and looked up at her blushing face, tears forming in her brown eyes. Her mouth was wide open, tongue sweeping across her bottom lip, and Negan remembered that he was owed a blowjob. “Simon? Use that belt and tie Maria’s hands back.”

Briefly a look of panic shot across Maria’s face, but the panic was quickly chased away by curious, which in turn was replaced by arousal. Despite being a virgin, Maria was a kinky little thing. Just how Negan liked them. He was excellent at reading people’s desires, it was in his nature and made every job he had easier. Popping Maria’s cherry wasn’t going to be any different. “Don’t you worry, Maria, we’re gonna take care of you.” Negan kissed her for comfort as Simon looped the belt around Maria’s wrist. Maria didn’t protest at all, compliant to every direction given so far.

Once the belt was in place, neither too loose nor too tight, Simon tapped Negan’s leg. Immediately, Negan pulled back from the kiss and bossed Maria in a very firm, dark voice, “Now Maria, you’re gonna suck Daddy off and swallow down every bit of Daddy’s come. Daddy doesn’t like to waste that shit, and if you don’t drink it, then you’re gonna where it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Maria breathed, practically quivering with excitement.

Pleased, Negan nodded at her. “Good girl.” Then he shoved her head down to his cock, a little rough, but not overly so. He had been patient long enough.

Forced down at eyelevel to it now, Maria could no longer ignore Negan’s erection. The head was an angry red, the tip weeping. He had angry cock, upset with Maria for not worshipping it. Well, she was going to have to rectify that – after she teased him for a bit longer.

Rather than immediately taking it into her mouth, Maria pressed kissing to the v of Negan’s hips, kissing all around his cock at the base except for the cock and balls. Her breath blew gently across his skin, a ghost of what her mouth would actually feel like. Maria even peppered the inside of his thighs with kisses, and for a while, Negan allowed it, gently playing with her hair. The only reason he was allowing this was because it was her first time, and he knew that she needed to be allowed to explore. He could push her to her limits otherwise, like with the belts, but other than that Maria was in complete control.

Eventually, though, Negan got too irritated and wound up. “Maria, be a good girl. Only good girls get to come.” Using the grip he had on her hair, Negan pulled her into place and bucked his hips up, hitting her face with the head of his cock. That couldn’t go ignored.

A little surprised but not opposed being manhandled this way, Maria hid her giggles by engulfing his cock in her mouth. Negan was a little shorter than Simon to Maria’s approximation, and she could tell that he was less thick. Still as she bobbed her head up and down, Maria could tell that Negan was still very well endowed. Negan wasn’t as much of a gentleman as Simon, though, because he had no qualms about fucking her mouth and deliberately gagging her. He held her head in place and thrusted into her, and all Maria could do was relax her throat for him, choking. Her eyes were watery, swimming with tears now from lack of oxygen. No doubt her throat was going to be sore tomorrow. At one point, Negan thrusted particularly deep, and Maria actually felt his balls brush up against her chin and she got a noseful of pubic hair, too.

Maria didn’t shy away, though. In fact, she loved being dominated and used for pleasure. If Negan wanted to use her as a come-dump, then that was fine by her. So, happy where she was, Maria started humming. The vibrations from her throat added to Negan’s pleasure, and he quickened his pace, the grip on her hair tightening, too. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck,” Negan steadily cursed, rapidly approaching his climax.

Meanwhile, Simon had been shifting around on his end, pulling Maria’s pants and panties all the way off and out of the way. Settling comfortably on the bed on his stomach, he used his hands to push Maria’s legs open wider, her thick thighs hiding her pussy. He rolled on his back, maneuvering around until he had his head between her legs, his broad shoulders wedged between Maria’s knees which also forced Negan to spread his legs wider, too. It was from this angle that Simon planned to eat Maria out.

Confidently, he grasped the meaty part of her inner thighs and spread them wide so he had a clear view of what he was working with. Then he used his fingers and peeled the dewy outer lips back. Now he had a clear view of everything. Hungrily, Simon dove in and found her clit again, this time wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard.

He couldn’t tell what was her pubic hair or his mustache, but all Simon knew was that everything was wet. Maria’s arousal dripped all over his chin and dribbled down his neck, but Simon knew that licking her there wouldn’t really heighten her pleasure. It was the clitoris that really got a woman going, so he dragged his tongue all over it and sucked hard, maintaining pressure. Every so often, he gently scrubbed his mustache over it so he could breathe, but other than that, Maria’s clit was Simon’s main point of attack, so he kept at it.

Negan knew the exact moment that Simon started licking Maria because Maria immediately grinded down, her fat ass no longer up in the air. Wrapping her hair around his wrists, Negan pushed into her willing mouth over and over again, enjoying the slight scrape of her teeth. It was a shame that Maria wasn’t a wife, otherwise Negan would put her mouth to good use every night if he could.

No, he wasn’t going to propose to Maria, he had a feeling that she preferred Simon over him. Besides, she was too damn good of a Savior to do anything but that. It would be a waste to have her sit on her perfect ass all day and suck dick all night when she could handle any situation thrown at her. Negan had always known that Maria was a valuable asset to the community, but now Negan was learning firsthand about her other uses and experiencing them for himself. He was enjoying it thoroughly.

Too soon, Negan was orgasming, and he didn’t even have enough time to warn Maria as he was too busy muttering curses. Near simultaneously, Maria reached her own peak, too. Therefore, she was so vulnerable and caught off guard that some of Negan’s come started dripping from her mouth before she could swallow. It drizzled down on his balls, and Negan panted to her, “Maria, look at the damn mess you’ve made. Clean all this shit up.”

Still recovering from her orgasm – her very unexpected orgasm – Maria flopped her head down, cheek resting on Negan’s hairy thigh. A little tired, her tongue half-heartedly licked, searching for the come that she missed. Negan tasted horrible compared to Simon, but Maria liked it anyway. She just did. Simon was soothing her in the aftershocks of her orgasm, kissing her thighs and nuzzling them affectionately, his mustache tickling her. Rejuvenated from Simon’s actions, Maria licked Negan more confidently and found herself tracing a trail of come down even lower. Suddenly, she found herself facing Negan’s hole, puckered and quivering in the wake of his orgasm. Surprising even herself, she circled the tip of her tongue around it three times and then licked it.

Above her, Negan jerked, and his soft cock throbbed. “God, Maria, save that for another day.” Reaching down, Negan pulled her back up to his mouth and he kissed her, not minding at all where her mouth had been. Simon moved out from under her thighs after affectionately sucking a hickey there, his way of saying farewell. With her hands restrained as they were, Maria had little else to anchor herself down except for her throbbing pussy, dripping wet, and her bruised, tender mouth. So, once again, she lost herself in the kiss, allowing Negan to take the lead as he tasted the remnants of his essence on her mouth. Simon again positioned himself behind her on his knees, and the head of his cock nudged against her ass, reminding her of what was really important here.

Once he was satisfied, Negan pulled away, enjoying the glassiness of Maria’s eyes that only came from being well and truly fucked. Giving Maria a moment to breathe, Negan looked over her shoulder at Simon. He could see the smolder in the man’s eyes and the wetness coating his face. Negan was going to let Simon go first, he obviously needed it. Besides, Negan was used to fucking from his wives, but Simon didn’t have anyway. Yes, Negan had a feeling that after this, Maria would be with Simon. “Simon? Can you reach over and grab my belt, too?”

Startled by the request, Simon tilted his head a little to the side before he nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He did as Negan asked and then passed it to his friend, curious to see what he had planned.

“Thanks,” Negan gratefully took the belt. Then he surprised Maria and Simon both as he looped it around her neck. “Simon’s going to fuck you good and hard now, Maria,” Negan began, “and I’m going to choke you because I know you fucking want it. You fucking love not being able to breathe, so don’t bother hiding it.” Maria didn’t dare argue, and Simon didn’t interfere, so Negan continued, “That being said, if you need to breathe, you blink one eye and then the other. Got it?” Maria nodded rapidly, but Negan wasn’t satisfied. “Repeat what I jut fucking said.”

“Simon’s going to fuck me like the good little slut I am, and you’re gonna choke me. But if I have to breathe, I’ll just blink my right and then my left eye,” Maria dutifully reciting, adding a few of her own embellishments to the instructions. “Yes, Daddy, I understand. Please, I want this.”

“Good girl,” Negan crooned, and then gave Simon the go-ahead with a nod.

Behind Maria, Simon pushed her back down and she pushed her ass up, offering up her pussy to him willingly. Simon held his dick in position, and then he ever so slowly slid into place, pushing in bit by blessed inch until she was completely full. Another reason he hadn’t licked up every bit of her arousal was because it was needed to make the passage easier. As he pushed in, properly breaking Maria in, she accepted him. He stretched her wide, and it stung as she tried to compensate his size, but by the time the blunt head of his cock bumped against her cervix, Maria was dying to be fucked. “Oh, yes, yes, Simon, oh God,” she cried out, and the tears actually streamed down her face at this point. It was equal parts pain to pleasure and Negan hadn’t even started choking her yet.

Faring a little better, Simon tamped down tight on his self-control so this couldn’t end before it scarcely started. Maria was definitely a virgin, her pussy clenching around him in spasms, a tight vice-like grip of velvet. It was dipping his dick in molten lava she was so hot, but the way her walls gripped and massaged him made it bearable. This was heaven, and the grip he had on her meaty hips was so tight that he would leave purple bruises in the shape of his fingertips. “You okay, Maria?” Simon managed to ask through gritted teeth. His jaw was cramping, will wavering, but he needed to make sure she was fine before they could continue.

“You’re so big,” Maria moaned, not meaning it as a compliment, but that’s all she could manage to explain. “So big.” Deliberately she clamped her walls down on him, trying to adjust to the feeling of being so full to the brim. Instinctively, Simon couldn’t help but thrust into her for that, banging hard against her cervix until he was fully seated in her again. “Yes! Please, Simon! Please!”

“Please what?” Negan inquired, pushing in. He was at the ready to start choking, but he wanted to give her time to get used to this first. “Use your words like a big girl, Maria. What do you want Simon to do?” Uncharacteristically kind, Negan wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

On edge, Maria’s voice was tight and desperate as she pleaded, “Please fuck me, Simon! Fuck my tight little pussy so good! Make me yours!”

Not waiting for anymore begging or interruptions, Simon slid nearly all the way out before ramming back in, setting his own comfortable pace. He changed the angle a couple of times, merciless, practically stretching her out so that she would be ruined for any dick smaller than his. Simon was going hard and going rough, every so often smacking Maria’s ass to watch it jiggle more violently. One hand crawled up to her hair and grab the ends, forcing her to tilt her head nearly all the way back. The way her body was bowing now, Simon could slam into her much deeper. Maria was damn good pussy and he told you as much. “You like it when I fuck you like this? How good your pussy feels from my cock? ’Cause you feel so damn good around me, Maria. God, Maria.”

Moaning was Simon’s only answer, but it said everything clearly and perfectly. Negan then took it as his cue that Maria was ready for the choking so he pulled on the belt, tightening it around her throat. Her eyes immediately opened and her jaw dropped, but she didn’t protest, only moaning louder. There were no more tears, at least, not yet again anyway. “Such a good girl for Simon and Daddy,” Negan purred at her proudly, “You’re taking Simon’s fat dick like a damn champ. You’re such a good little slut for us. We’re just gonna pump you full of come until its bursting out your ears. Good girl, Maria.”

Negan’s answer would’ve been a moan, but Maria had to restrict her noises now that the belt was digging into her skin. There was something erotic about how leather belts felt so tight against her flesh. Funny how just a bit earlier she was asking Simon and Negan just why they both had two belts each. Well, now she knew, and she should take advantage of this more often.

Simon rode Maria hard, sweat dripping down his rippling muscles, heart thumping as hard in his chest as Simon was thrusting into Maria. He adjusted the angle of his hips to ease the twinge in his back, and Maria went wild, slamming her hips back into him and nearly knocking Simon off-balance. Looks like he found her g-spot. Once he found it, Simon didn’t let up and immediately drove every thrust into it, the head of his cock abusing it thoroughly. Each time he hit it, Maria jumped backwards into him, and his balls slammed against her, getting coated in her sticky juices. Bending over her, Simon pressed sloppy kissing all over her back where he could reach, dragging his mustache along as he went. When he looked up, he could see the small smirk on Negan’s lips as he tightened the belt. Getting close to the end, Simon slipped his hand down to her clit and mashed his thumb on the button, digging in a circular pattern.

The first sign of Maria’s impending climax was the stutter of her hips. The second sign wasn’t that she was turning blue, but that there was a pounding in her ears and she felt lightheaded. Negan had been watching her eyes intently as they fluttered from pleasure, rolling in her head. Now Maria deliberately winked her right eye at him and Negan tensed, preparing himself. Less than a second later, Maria winked the left one, and Negan immediately loosened the belt around her neck. As the heady rush of oxygen flooded her lungs, Maria climaxed around Simon, her walls milking him.

The only problem was as soon as Simon triggered Maria’s orgasm, he rapidly pulled out and Maria was left bereft as her pussy spasmed painfully on air, cramping. She was so empty inside now, she felt loss as her orgasm overcame all her senses, her vision going white.

Holding his cock, Simon stroked it with his hands, unsure of where to come since he didn’t want to make a mess. It was more important, though, to not get Maria pregnant, hence why he didn’t spill his load inside of her like he came incredibly close to doing and desperately wanting to do.

Sensing Simon’s panic, Negan pushed Maria until she was twisted around to face Simon. Negan grasped her jaw and held her mouth open for Simon. “Stick your tongue out, Maria, and swallow Simon’s come up.” Maria moaned, batting her eyelashes at Simon, and that was all Simon needed to spurt in her mouth, dipping just the head of his cock past her lips. This time, Maria didn’t miss a drop and she sucked him dry. “Good girl, Maria.” Once he was clean, Simon sat back on the bed on his heels, doubting he could manage a round two. This was good enough for him.

Maria was scarcely finished swallowing when Negan yanked her on his lap, rutting his cock up against her. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Maria squirmed, wetting his dick with her essence. Negan hit the head of his cock against her clit a few times and Maria immediately started shaking, ready to come again. “So needy for me, Maria? Fucking good. I want you to ride me raw,” Negan commanded her strongly, “You’re not allowed to come until I saw so.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Maria cooed, and mounted Negan with his guidance. He slid into place, filling her up but not painfully so like Simon. Rapidly becoming accustomed to the feeling of cock in her pussy, Maria started at a fast pace, bouncing up and down on Negan’s lap.

Once he was recovered, Simon crawled up behind them and wrapped his arms around Maria’s middle, pressing kisses to her neck. Negan was satisfied watching the affection rather than taking part of it. He was used to kisses from his wives, but this he couldn’t deny was hot.

The force of Maria’s movements caused her breasts to bounce enticingly, and Negan leaned back against the headboard, watching with great interest. Since her breasts were so heavy, it hurt Maria a bit and she had to adjust her pace, using her knees this time. Simon seemed to sense her discomfort and cupped her breasts, swirling his thumbs around her nipples. Thanks to Simon helping her, Maria was approaching her third orgasm of the night. Grinding down on Negan’s pelvis, Maria used the friction from Negan’s pubic hair to stimulate her, like striking a flint repeatedly to get a spark. “Please, Daddy,” Maria begged and pleaded, “Please let me come. I’ve been such a good girl, Daddy. Let me come. Come for your good girl.”

Groaning at her words, Negan pushed himself up into her as much as he could. Reaching up he grasped the belt again and tightened it, stopping her from saying anything more. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could, but they were edging too close to his orgasm. Too close, too soon. Too much, too soon. Not able to hold out any longer, Negan growled, “Fucking come for your fucking Daddy, Maria!” The belt was released, going slack, and she could breathe again.

“Oh, yes, Daddy!” Maria cried and then came mid-stroke. Simon quickly pulled her off of Negan and bent her forward to swallow Negan’s come. Just in time, too, because Negan did come just a heartbeat or two after her. The first spurt decorated her breasts, but the rest Maria managed to catch in her mouth and gulp down as if she were dying of dehydration.

Since both Negan and Maria had thoroughly fucked their brains out, it was up to Simon to get everything comfortable. The first thing he did was remove the belts from Maria’s throat and hands. Those were tossed to the floor, and then he rubbed her wrists down. Her neck was going to be bruised and sore from a variety of things: the belt, hickeys, deep-throating. There was little Simon could do to help her there. The come on Maria’s chest needed to be cleaned up, so he scooped it in his finger and offered it to Maria who lapped it up like a kitten who got the cream.

With all that finished, Simon pulled Maria down on the bed where Negan had already flopped. She was sandwiched between their two bodies, Simon spooning into her back as she cuddled up to Negan’s arm. There wasn’t another word spoken between the three as they dropped off to sleep quickly, Negan snoring softly.

Needless to say, Maria’s first time was as memorable as it was wildly fantastic; and all of Negan’s suspicions about Simon and Maria forming a relationship came true. No one asked about Maria’s bruises the next day, because no one needed to. They could guess what happened. From then on, Maria wore a belt, too, just in case for special emergencies where it could come in handy.


End file.
